Albus Potter and the Duel of Centuries
by Vultor
Summary: Read the adventures of Albus Potter through Hogwarts! I'll most likely to do one chapter a day, sorry if I miss a day! Stay tuned for more of Albus's adventures!
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Sorry for the short length of this chapter, I'll be writing much longer ones as we get into the story. The Albus and Rose relationship will probably be explained next chapter.**

* * *

Albus and Rose stumbled through the train checking compartments for empty ones, when they found a compartment that was full, the children inside would immediately push the least wanted kids out to make room for the chosen one's son. Albus simply walked right on ignoring all the hero worship everyone was giving him. He didn't desire attention like most children, and similarly to his dad, he wanted true friends.

"Hey Potter, we've got some space in here", called a student as he shoved out his friend.

"Erm, I'll pass,"

Albus was the son of the Boy who lived, Harry Potter, who defeated one of the darkest lords in wizarding history, Tom Riddle, or more commonly known as Voldemort. And not once but thrice.

Albus finally found a near empty compartment, motioning to Rose he sat down beside a boy whose face was averted from Albus's gaze. Rose sat down and took out her wand from her pocket.

"We should change into our school robes," she whispered, unwilling to wake up the other occupant of their compartment.

"But we've only left the station," Albus replied.

"Nevertheless, better late than sorry.."

Albus took his school robes out of his trunk and went into the washroom outside their compartment to change. Rose pulled her potions textbook and casually read through a few pages, she had taken a strong liking to potions as soon as she had gotten her textbook from Flourish & Bott's. Albus took his seat as the compartment door opened, to reveal his brother, James.

"Aaahhh, Albus, so you're here! I've been looking for you forever!"

Albus squirmed in his seat, trying to get away from James, who was the biggest troublemaker Hogwarts had ever seen, besides the fabled twins George, and Fred Weasley.

"Come now, brother, I've got to introduce you to some of my friends!"

"Go away, James, don't spoil our first day to Hogwarts," Rose pushed James back out the compartment before he could move forward and seize James.

James feigned an expression of being shot on the heart, he moved back and said,

"You break my heart Rose, why I only wanted James to have some fun!" James insisted as Rose closed the door on his face.

At the sound of the door the sleeping student beside Albus jumped up and looked around.

"Hello there, who're you?" Rose asked.

"I'm Woods, Andrew Woods, and who're you?"

"I'm Rose Potter, and this is my brother Albus Potter"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, "You're Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, and The Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger? And you're Rose Potter!"

Rose's face reddened upon hearing him mentioning her name.

"Yes, I know who we are," Albus replied, this was going to be a very long year at Hogwarts….


	2. Crossing the lake, into a new world

**A/N: I hope this clears up any doubts about Rose's relationship to Albus.**

Albus was looking out the window of his train compartment when a plump witch pushing a trolley appeared outside the door.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" she asked.

Albus eyed the trolley, all over it he could see chocolate frogs, jellybeans, and many other snacks and candies. He had a fairly large sized allowance of 5 galleons, but he thought it wasn't worth spending it all on candy, he had to last it until the month passed at the very least.

"I'll just take a few chocolate frogs, please."

The witch handed him a small package," That'll be 3 sickles, please".

` Albus handed her the silver coins and took out his sandwich from his trunk, his mother always packed them something on the train to the castle, it was another matter that James never ate his sandwich. Albus ate his sandwich and offered some frogs to Wood, and his sister Rose as she walked into the compartment changed into her school robes. They sat eating their snacks until their yet another person opened their compartment door.

"Got any space in here?" asked a blonde haired wizard in his school robes, Albus recognized him from the station, he was the son of Draco Malfoy the man Weasley's father pointed out.

"Well we've gotten a spot," Albus replied, while Rose frantically gestured to him not to reply. Albus didn't understand why his twin didn't want Scorpius Malfoy on the train.

"Thanks, I just wanted to get out of that 'all Slytherin compartment' back there, it was too full of arrogant big headed idiots" Scorpius said.

Rose raised an eyebrow at his remark, and Wood just looked plain confused.

"Did a Malfoy just insult a few of his soon-to-be Slytherin friends?" Rose asked keeping a perfectly straight face.

Scorpius looked uneasy, he didn't usually like being questioned on his family's tendency to join Slytherin , surprisingly enough he would do anything but join the founder Salzaar Slytherin's house. Unlike his father, he was far from being a Pure Blood Supremist, and he was completely against ill-treating muggle borns and half-bloods alike.

"Nobody said I have to be In Slytherin," He replied shyly looking down as if the sickle on the ground was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Rose's face held an expression of both bewilderment and humor, for the first time in Malfoy history, a member of the household had openly rejected the Slytherin house. Wood still looked as if he got hit by a hurricane and didn't see in coming, he was looking back and forth between Scorpius and calm Albus, who was acting like nothing happened. Albus didn't really mind as he too was fretting over what house he'd be selected into, and he was scared out of his mind that it'd be Slytherin, James had promised to push him off a cliff if that'd happen.

The train began to slow down after a while, eventually coming to a stop, Albus took a peek outside the corridor where everyone was taking their trunks and getting off the train.

"Just leave your trunks on the big piles outside, they'll get moved to whichever house you get sorted into later," Scorpius advised them.

They dropped off their trunks, and started towards a big crowd of students.

"Firs' years you'll all be comin' with me!" A giant man approximately 7 feet tall was yelling.

Albus and his newly found friends Andrew and Scorpius followed him to the man.

"Now get in the boats! The lot of you! No more 'n three per boat."

The first years all got on the boats haphazardly, the giant himself got on a larger boat, and yelled, "Forward!"

The boats all jolted towards the end of the stream, a large boulder blocked the view of their destination, Hogwarts.

"The name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts, welcome to Hogwarts!" The giant yelled out.

Just then they were past the boulder and Hogwarts came into view, it was an enormous castle on top of a cliff, with towers spiraling out everywhere and bridges spanning the length of the massive structure, the first years watched in glee as they floated closer and closer to the cave under the cliff. They drifted through the plants lying down all over the cave entrance and finally came to a stop with a jolt as they hit a platform. The gamekeeper hobbled out and helped out a few other students.

"Okay now the lot of you, you'll be collected and taken to the sorting hat ceremony by Professor McGonagall, so sit tight," with that the man left the first years alone.

"Thank god he's gone, his smell made even a cave stink!" retorted a dark haired student. His gaze fell upon Albus.

"What're you glaring at, you git?" He smirked.

"Shut up, Burnton," Scorpius shot back, much to Burnton's displeasure.

"Oh, if it isn't the blood traitor, judging from the company you keep Scorpius, I wonder why your parents haven't disowned you already, I know you fraternize with those mud-" His comment was stopped in mid-sentence when Professor McGonagall showed up.

He put an innocent look on his face and looked away from Scorpius to prevent him from coming under the Professor's gaze.

"Come now students, the sorting ceremony must begin soon," She called and walked into the darkness, the students hesitated, unsure of whether to follow her into the dark. Albus walked forward, and was soon accompanied by the rest of the first years. It was time for Albus's fate to be decided, whether he would join the house of dark serpents, or the house of brave lions he knew any other house was definitely not an option for him…


	3. The Sorting

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, could I have a review this week?**

* * *

Albus walked into the Hogwarts great hall, if he was asked to describe how felt, he'd probably say he felt elevated, it was truly the most magnificent sight to behold.

The group of first years were swinging their heads around trying to look at everything as if it would disappear in the next second.

"ALBUS, ALBUS OVER HERE!"

Albus looked toward the voice only to see James waving at him like a maniac, way to make a first impression. Professor McGonagall marched to James with an unpleasant look on her face, she started talking to James in a hushed tone that looked very much like scolding. Albus looked around sheepishly as he saw a few first years had noticed James and were staring at Albus like he was a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

"Y'know I've heard the sorting hat takes into account which house you want to be placed in," Albus told a very nervous looking Scorpius who had been mouthing, "Not Slytherin," since they entered the Great Hall.

Scorpius nodded absentmindedly, evidently he hadn't heard a word Albus said since he kept mouthing "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

Hagrid motioned to the first years to move forward to the stool on which the sorting hat lay.

"Now keep movin', we've not got the 'ole day," he told the group.

Albus was pushed forward by the group of first years. Professor McGonagall was moving onto the stage and she stood beside the stool.

"The sorting hat's annual message to the school should begin soon, quiet down, quiet down. Mr. Potter you'd best stop talking soon before I come down there and hex your mouth shut!" Albus once again looked at James, desperately hoping that people stopped looking at him as if he was a zoo animal due to James's stupid actions.

Albus took a look at Rose who was glaring at James, if looks could kill, then Rose would pulverize James with her gaze.

Then the sorting hat began,

 _I'm the sorting hat of Hogwarts, I choose where you'll be.._

 _It may be Gryffindor where the strong and brave stand long and free!_

 _You may be put in Hufflepuff where the members are loyal and fair, they're the patient ones who're non judgemental don't you just agree!_

 _Don't fret if you're in Ravenclaw which makes the smartest wizards, you'll be stuck in a book inside some nook on a very giant tree.._

 _And all you power-seeking ones who'll make their future, through ambition and cunning, you'll be put in Slytherin, this is my decree!_

 _I'm the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts this is truly true,_

 _I'll make your life for you, right... in... front… of… thee!_

Albus was looking intently at the Sorting hat with a new degree of amazement and reverence. Rose was looking impressed as well since she had previously heard of the sorting hat's power and how once it had even warned the students of Hogwarts. It was also common knowledge that their father Harry Potter had drawn the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the hat.

"All right, all right, calm down all of you. Now really, what's gotten into all of you!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

She pulled out a roll of parchment and unraveled it.

"When I say your name step forward and take a seat on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head," she ordered.

"Allendale, Patricia" a short girl ran up to the stool and put on the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Amakar, Bolivia" another student ran to the hat and placed it on her head.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Burnton, Tom"

Before the hat even touched his head it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

This went on for some time, Albus wasn't paying attention and he was looking at the ceiling which had a night sky appearance with stars and the moon shining.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Scorpius tentatively walked up to the stool, and put it on his head (Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin)

"Gryffindor!"

Unlike the other students Scorpius didn't get an array of cheers, on the contrary it was quite quiet.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor.." "His father…" "How.."

Scorpius went and took a spot in the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Albus"

Albus walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on his head.

"You'd do well in Gryffindor, not so much in Ravenclaw, nor Hufflepuff, Slytherin would do you very well…" The sorting hat told him, "Yes, I see, Slytherin would make you a great wizard,"

"Please not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin," he thought out loud.

"Not Slytherin eh?" It replied, "Very well then it must be… GRYFFINDOR,"

The Gryffindor table burst out in cheers, Albus grinning ran to the table and sat down. He was glad to see Rose and Andrew Woods had also been sorted into Gryffindor, Albus felt so happy he could've been giving a T (Troll) on his OWL's and his mood wouldn't dampen.


	4. Welcome to Gryffindor

**A/N: Shout out to Potterhead Budgie Lover for my first review!**

* * *

Albus looked up to see the Headmistress of the school Professor Collins move onto the main stage, after the famed Professor Dumbledore's death the position of Headmistress was offered to Professor McGonagall, as she was the deputy Headmaster. But she rejected the post, with the belief that she was fine in her current position, after that the spot was up for grabs for anyone with a powerful wizarding history, fortunately a good candidate was found in a matter of weeks, she was the cousin of Dumbledore, and very powerful, almost as much as him, with a very similar mindset too, a little on the side of crazy.

"A few reminders before we dig in, the Forbidden Forest, is as you all know, forbidden, also our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Trudeau has retired, and Professor Oakes from The Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Witchery will be taking over." The Headmistress told them, "With all that said, I have one last announcement,".

"Dig in!"

In front of Albus empty plates and platters simultaneously filled up with food. Albus took a look at his yearmates, who were grabbing food and stuffing it in their mouths, with the exception of Rose. Albus followed in suit grabbing half a dozen of his favourite sandwiches and piling them up on his plate, he took a large slice of pizza (The hogwarts kitchen had begun making foods the Americans usually ate in honor of Professor Oakes) and threw it down besides his sandwiches, he then started stuffing it all down his mouth, he was famished as he had eaten nothing except for a few snacks on the train, but that was hours ago.

As they finished the last of their food a student with a shiny badge that said 'Prefect' on it started yelling, "First years with me, please!"

Albus followed the Gryffindor prefect, who Scorpius pointed out as Allen Carter, out of the Great Hall, through a many large number of stairways and stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat lady.

"Alright first years, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room," The prefect told them pointing at the portrait, "Every week we have a code word to enter the room, tell the code to the Fat Lady and she'll let you in, Shriveled fig,"

The portrait swung open to reveal a large room about one tenth the size of the Great Hall, even a half blind fool could tell this room boasted massive banners of maroon, gold, and lions, the insignia of the Gryffindor house. Carter motioned the amazed first years to continue following him, he led them up (another) staircase, and stopped in front of a door. These will be your dormitories, your beds are assigned to you by the luggage on the beds. Albus turned around to find only 6 of his yearmates remained with him (the girls went with the female prefect).

Albus found his luggage had been put on a bed he went and sat down.

"So, what're we going to do now?" Scorpius asked him.

"I think we're supposed to go down to the common room for our Timetables," Albus replied.

Albus's first day at Hogwarts wasn't the most memorable one, but it was far better than he had hoped for...


	5. Records Broken

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

Albus, Scorpius and Andrew took the stairs down to the common room two at a time, they were all excited to finally look at their schedule for the year. As they walked into the common room a piece of parchment narrowly missed albus's head and fell into Andrew's hands.

"I think this is my timetable.." Andrew told them.

Another piece shot at Scorpius and one fell into Albus's hands.

"We've got Double potions first thing on Monday?!" Scorpius groaned.

"That's not even the worst part, it's with the Slytherins!" Andrew sighed.

Albus looked down at his schedule, they had Double potions in the start of the morning, followed by a lesson of Herbology, then lunch. After lunch they had a lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a block of Transfiguration to finish it off. Overall Albus found it to be a good day. Rose saw Albus and walked over to him.

"I think this a pretty good day," she told him, "I rather like all the subjects."

Albus and Rose being the children of Hermione and Harry were naturally brilliant, they had inherited their father's DADA and transfigurations abilities, and their mother's vast expanse of knowledge. The twins were easily the few of the most brilliant students Hogwarts had ever seen.

Albus yawned, he felt truly tired after the day's events, he wished everyone a good night and went up to their common rooms for sleep.

* * *

Albus woke up in the morning with a jolt, he looked around to see Scorpius standing completely awake and looking at them with a sly grin on his face.

"Who yelled?" one of Albus's year mates, Allistor Connegan, asked.

"Well it obviously wasn't Scorpius," Albus told him,his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Albus and his yearmates got ready for the day with their school robes on and their wands at their sides. They left the common room with their textbooks in hand and walked over to the dungeons for their potions class. Albus found himself to be travelling with a group, Rose, Scorpius, and Andrew along with Albus walked together to the potions class. As they walked in they saw Professor Prewett, the potions master. For many years the potions masters in Hogwarts had usually come from Slytherin and disliked Gryffindors, not counting Professor Slughorn, but Professor Prewett was from Gryffindor, and didn't favor nor dislike anyone based on what house they were in.

"Alright students turn your page to age three-hundred-sixty-seven, we'll be brewing the sleeping draught today," The professor said, "Also, to make things a little more interesting, the first group to brew the potion that works will receive a special prize," he showed them a small bottle.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Albus's had shot up, he wasn't surprised to see Rose had taken the same action, this was the same potion his father had won in a potions class, it was Felix Felicis, or a potion of luck.

"Yes, Potter?" Prewett said, looking at both Rose and Albus he realized his accident he rephrased, "Yes, Albus?"

"It's Felix Felicis, sir, commonly known as the potion of luck,"Albus answered.

"Well done, Albus, take fifteen points for Gryffindor,"

He made a movement toward the board with his wand and a set of instructions on how to brew the potion appeared on it.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" He asked, " Start Brewing!"

Albus, and Rose began working on the potion, in a short amount of time their potion was steaming and matched the description in the textbook.

"Well done, take another 20 points for Gryffindor" Prewett told them.

When everyone in the class had finished, Albus and Rose's potion was the only one that was actually the Sleeping Draught, Prewett gave them the small bottle of the golden fluid, "Well done, you must be the youngest brewers of the potions," he told them.

The Sleeping Draught was something usually given in potions to fifth years, and even they failed at making it, Albus felt proud. In Herbology class they had Professor Longbottom, who Albus's father had known in his schooling career.

"Hello Albus, hello Rose"

"Hullo Professor," Albus replied.

Albus and Rose took their places in the greenhouse. Throughout the class Albus and Rose kept answering the questions the Professor shot at the class.

"100 points!" Scorpius told them at the end.

"That must be the most points a house has ever earned in the period of only one class!" Andrew Exclaimed.

"We must be far ahead of the other houses thanks to you lot,"

"Congratulations,"

"Way to go!"

Albus felt elevated, this was a feat that had never been performed ever in Hogwarts history. All of his steps had an added bounce to them, together with his group of friends they marched all the way to the Great Hall for lunch, Albus wondered if his day could get any better after lunch. Little did he know, that he would be quite surprised.


	6. Learning defense

**A/N: Sorry, missed a day.**

* * *

As Albus marched to the great hall with his sister, and friends he held his head up high. He had just won 100 points for Gryffindor and tipped the balance in the raced for the house cup greatly in their favour, he was the talk of the school, wherever he went members of every house would pat him on the back, except for the serpents from Slytherin. All the houses of Hogwarts would do anything to beat Slytherin, or at least make them lose the House cup, so in a way if Gryffindor won, they all won.

"What've got now?" Rose asked.

"Defense the dark arts, then transfigurations," Albus replied.

Albus entered the Great Hall along with Rose, Andrew and Scorpius, to their surprise a huge roar from the Gryffindor table greeted them.

"Albus, Albus, here!" James called.

Albus went and sat beside James, after shaking everyone's hands ("Well done!").

"Albus, I thought you'd be famous like me, for trouble making, you've done quite the opposite, I shouldn't be pushing you to the path of mischief, but as your brother I must stop you and Rose from being another Granger, filling your heads with books, and becoming prefects, you better not become a prefects, or I'll hang you both off a cliff, until you reject the position," James lectured in one breath.

Rose glared at him and said, "James, go away, you're really annoying, you know right?"

James grinned and ran away to join his friends, the twins, Marcus and Connor Levilicus, they came from a muggle family, but adopted magic into their daily life quickly and rather mischievously, last year when they were in the second year they pulled off what could've easily been called the prank of the century, even though it had never been proven of who did it, everyone knew only the troublesome trio of James and the Levilicus's could've pulled off something like that, they had done it on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but whenever Albus asked anyone what they did, they just laughed and ran away.

Albus's friends piled food into their plates and begin gobbling it down, Albus was not left far behind as he too followed in their steps.

* * *

After lunch Albus was having a talk with Rose, "Did you know that grandad and his friends had a name for their group, they called themselves 'The Marauders', dad told me."

"Are you suggesting we should have a name too?" Andrew asked.

"How about we use 'The Marauders' as well?" Scorpius suggested.

Since his father had told him about the stories of James Potter, Albus had always wanted to have a club of his own, even his father had a group called 'Dumbledore's Army'.

"Yeah let's use that," Albus said.

"Why would we want a special group name or whatnot, we aren't five years old, you know," Rose retorted.

Albus shrugged, "I just wanted one, it sounds cool."

The newly founded Marauders stepped into their DADA classroom, and took their seats. The students waited for about 5 minutes, their professor had still not arrived.

"Maybe she forget she has a class after lunch?" Andrew told them.

"I doubt it," Rose replied.

"Yeah, I don't think any professor would do that, well, except for the DADA professor they had 20 years ago, professor Lockheart would be too distracted by his face in the mirror to teach a lesson." Albus's father had told him many stories about his schooling at Hogwarts, and Albus had been captivated by all his adventures.

"Well I don't think I'd be like this lockheart you speak of," Professor Oakes now stood in the place a umbrella stand was, she must have transfigured herself, that was very advanced magic.

Oakes was a young man probably around the age of 30, he had brown hair and deep blue eyes, you just couldn't dislike a man like that.

"How many of you think they know a few spells they could use in a duel?"

Albus and Rose, along with some other students raised their hands.

"How many of you have had a duel?" Oakes asked again.

This time only Rose and Albus had their hands in the air, the professor looked at them as if he was judging whether they were lying.

"Would you like to demonstrate a stunning spell, Rose?" Oakes nodded towards Rose, "Aim for that trash can."

Rose stood up and aimed her wand at the can, "Stupefy!"

The can was flung across out the door and into the corridor outside.

The class clapped, "Well done, take 15 points for Gryffindor,"

The rest of the class was only about practising a couple of defensive spells, the professor told them all to read the chapter on Dark creatures that usually lived in houses, and how to deal with them.

As Albus walked over to the Transfigurations classroom, he thought of how the day had gone so far, only one lesson was left in his day, and he doubted that anything that happened in the class could ruin this day.

He didn't know he was wrong, this lesson would be the cause of such mayhem that could topple the ministry of magic, and destroy the wizarding world.


	7. The beginning of the third war

**A/N: My longest chapter yet, cheers!**

* * *

As the Marauders entered the transfigurations class they took in their surroundings, they were in a fairly large sized classroom with 6 rows of desks spanning out from the front, where the teacher's table was. A small grey tabby cat was sitting on the desk, Albus knew not to be fooledd by it's cute appearance, he knew that the cat was actually Professor McGonagall, who was an animagus, a person who could change into an animal form at will.

Woods, who obviously didn't know their professor was sitting right in front of them went up and petted the cat, "Awww, aren't you cute!"

Albus swallowed his fist in an attempt not to laugh, Rose was looking very sheepish and grinned at Albus, Scorpius who also knew the cat's identity ran to the back of the class and sat down.

The cat suddenly jumped down onto the ground and started transforming into an actual person. In a blink of an eye Andrew was starting not at the eyes of a cat but a fully grown witch standing in front of him, and this particular witch had a look of amusement on her face.

Andrew backed up a few steps with a look of surprise and confusion on his face, his mouth was wide open and he was staring at the Professor as if she turned into a ghost.

"Mr. Woods, I suggest you go and take your seat before the class starts, and please do close your mouth before a bug flies in," The Professor told him.

Andrew blushed bright red in embarrassment, he whispered a brief and quiet apology and shuffled to his seat. He slouched and looked down on his desk. Rose patted him on the back and hid her smile by looking away.

"Alright students, today to start off your lesson you will be transfiguring a pin cushion, into a needle, this is very basic attempt at transfigurations, and I know most of you will succeed, begin," With that she waved her wand and a pin cushion appeared on everyone's desks.

"Do it as so," Made a hand movement with her hand where she moved it horizontally, then made a spike upwards and continued on her path, she muttered the incantation, "Transfyro" out loud.

Albus tried it, and succeeded, he knew the wizards in the Potter line were always able to do Transfigurations very well. He looked around to see Rose, and Scorpius along with himself were the first to succeed, while Andrew was deep in concentration trying to accomplish this minute task.

After McGonagall was satisfied with everyone's work she walked back to the front of the class and began speaking once more, "Well now that you've all accomp-" her voice was cut off by a shout from Allistor, "LOOK PROFESSOR, DOWN BY THE MAIN ENTRANCE, IT'S A DUEL!".

Most of the students pushed themselves to the windows at the side of the class. The Marauders included. Albus looked down in dismay as he saw one of the duelers hurling the killing curse, Avada Kedavra at another witch.

"Professor! One of them used an unforgivable!"

Even the professor was looking out the window, she had a look of anger on her face.

"Oi! That's Professor Oakes!" Andrew yelled.

Just then Argus Filch opened the door and jumped into the room, "All of you back to the common rooms NOW!"

McGonagall Shuffled over to where Filsh was shouting, "What's happened, Argus?"

"Attackers, call themselves ' The New Death Eaters' they're here for their first appearance to the world, by the words of one of 'em," He replied, all the students were listening intently to Filch's words.

Another person barged into the room, it was Carter, a Gryffindor prefect, "Let's move then, back to the common room!"

The first years shuffled out the door, at another look out the window Albus could tell reinforcements had shown up, professors by the look of it. A coalition of Aurors from the ministry were sprinting towards the fighters from the direction of Hogsmeade station.

As the first years were heading back towards the common room, Albus noticed that Burnton, the mean git from Slytherin was running towards the main entrance, towards the duel, probably to earn some attention for himself. Albus separated from the main group and headed after Burnton.

"Where're you going!" Hissed Rose.

"To stop Burnton, the idiot's running towards the fight."

Rose nodded, and said "Let's make it quick then, we've got to get the fool out."

Albus and Rose sprinted towards the direction Burnton had gone. As they left the Great Hall they were surrounded by many flashes of light. Most flashes from the Death eaters were green, killing curses by the look of them. The Hogwarts defenders were few but they were holding their own against the massive number of dark wizards, and the Auror group was still far off. As they ran towards their Slytherin year mate they entered deeper and deeper into the Death Eater territory. Soon they were completely surrounded by them, yet they did not notice the first years, they were too busy in trying to take out the defenders.

Albus was surprised by their numbers, he knew since Voldemort's demise someone had to take his place, but he didn't imagine so many followers would flock to him so quickly.

Albus then bumped into a death eater who looked down, clearly annoyed. His expression then turned into malicious glee as he realised here was the boy who was the son of one of the greatest wizards of all time, and the head of the ministry. Rose faced a similar situation as they both backed into each other.

"CONFRINGO" the death eater facing Albus yelled, a bright orangish light was hurled at him.

"Protego!" Albus shot a shield charm quickly to save himself, he then retaliated with a stunning curse that took the surprised death eater by the mid section. Now the dark wizards and witches surrounding them began to take notice of the two marauders. All of the death eaters around them began throwing their spells at them. The twins were like dueling prodigies casting shield charms and counting attacking swifter then one could blink, soon they realised that the death eaters were thinning and the Auror contingent had done massive damage on their flanks, one by one the dark wizards fled out of the Hogwarts boundaries and began disapparating.

Professor Oakes walked up to the exhausted twins, "That was mighty fine spellwork, but it wasn't your place to rush out here to fight, it's off to the Headmistress with you two, but that was still great!"

"Professor, we weren't playing hero, we were just trying to get Burnton back inside the school," Albus replied gesturing towards a now unconscious Slytherin.

"Hmm, I think I'll let the Headmistress decide what to do with you lot." She stated and gestured towards the school.

Their family friend, almost uncle, Ronald Weasley walked over to them, he was an auror working under Harry Potter.

"Now kids, that was some great spellwork out there, I must say, you must've taken down at least 30 death eaters!"

The twins grinned at their uncle, and gave him a hug before running back to the school.

As they entered the school they found it to be deserted, all the students had probably run to their common rooms on the Headmistress's orders.

They were heading to the staff room, as they had no clue where the Headmistress's office was, when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"What were you doing out there! You could've been killed!" McGonagall scolded, "Come with me!"

She led them to a Gargoyle statue and said, "Wizard Wheezes", it opened to reveal a small narrow staircase she led them up and opened the door that was at the end.

"Ahh, Mr., and Ms. Potter, great spellwork out there,"she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "But I would be careful to advise you not to do it again."

The twins nodded, faintly smiling.

"Now due to your tremendous services in that battle, I'd say no punishments are due," she told them, much to their bewilderment, the surprise was visible on their faces, "Unless you want detention," They both shook their head, smiles completely visible on their faces now.

"Well then, off you go!"

They both ran out of the office and back into the common room in Gryffindor tower, it was much too early for anyone to know about the battle, but judging how things spread in Hogwarts, everyone knew of how Rose and Albus had single handedly defeated a massive portion of the attackers. They cheered at the entrance of the twins, in one day they had become the most celebrated students in the Gryffindor House.

"Well done you lot!" Shouted James.

After shaking at least 4 dozen hands their head boy Justin Bones arrived and ordered all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall.

* * *

At the Great Hall all the students took their spots for supper, then Headmistress Collins stood up, "Now as most of you know the school was attacked by a contingent of dark wizards, but thanks to the bravery of our professors, a coalition of Aurors, and two very brave students, we were able to rout the group, and in the process catch 60 of the attackers," At the reference to Albus and Rose the Gryffindor table burst out cheering, "Now many of you already know that the attackers called themselves Death Eaters, and from their numbers we can tell that another dark lord has arisen, and another war may be coming, so we MUST prepare for that!" she finished.

With that food appeared on their plates, and they dug in and tore their food to pieces, another day ended for the group, another thing only Rose and Albus were aware of was the fact that 26 Aurors were killed or had gone missing in the ambush, along with a few of the Hogwarts local personnel, stationed in Hogwarts after the Battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort was finally defeated.

The third war against the ministry in the past 100 years was beginning, and if they could hopefully the wizarding community could avoid the massive amount of casualties they had faced in the last war, they had an advantage this time, and it wasn't a ministry that didn't just attempt to avoid war, it was a ministry that placed protecting it's people over holding their positions, since the reforms Albus's parents had initiated, the British ministry of magic had become the most powerful Wizarding Community in the world.


	8. Back To the Grind

This Fanfic will now be worked on once again!

I will start posting chapters every Friday.

See you then, and remember,

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

\- Albus Dumbledore


End file.
